My Lovely Brother
by xinxinlin
Summary: [Updated!] Siang itu wajah Suga kusut karena dari pagi telinganya dicekoki oleh ocehan-ocehan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang gencar memberikan kabar gembiranya bisa smsan dengan adiknya. "Aku tidak incest. Hanya saja... Adikku masih kecil, dia baru kelas 2 SMP. Sementara kedua sahabatku kini menyukainya..."
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast:Jungkook-Suga (brother)

Suga,Hoseok,Taehyung: 1 SMA

Jungkook: 2 SMP

Boy X Boy

Alur Kecepetan

BTS belongs to God, Their Parents, and BigHit Entertainment

* * *

Jungkook merupakan adik satu-satunya yang Suga cintai dan banggakan. Jika ditanya kenapa dia sangat mencintai dan membanggakan adik kelincinya itu maka jelas jawaban Suga akan sangat-sangat terdengar seperti sales promotion boy. Kaya gini contohnya.

 **-Kelas X-A, 11.30 (Jam kosong)-**

"Suga, ngapa sih lu banggain adek lu mulu tiap hari?" tanya Hoseok yang bosen dengerin ocehan Suga mamerin adeknya , kaya

* * *

 _'Lu tau gak? Adek guwe pinter dance lho!'_

atau

 _'Lu tau gak? Kemarin adek guwe dapet predikat gigi ter-unyu di kelas nya lho'_ Sumpah Suga itu gak penting banget info lu, cukup tau aja 'batin Taehyung yang notabene duduk di meja sebrang Suga.

* * *

"Hellaw kenapa nggak, adik guwe itu manis, lucu, imut, gemesin, baik hati, dan rajin menabung"

 _Eeaaaa_ Suga selalu promosiin adeknya ke kedua sohib petakilan se geng-nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan si Alien, Taehyung dan si Kuda, Hoseok

Meski mereka udah agak lama geng-geng-an, tapi Hoseok dan Taehyung ini belum pernah ketemu sama si Jungkook, adek yang selalu dibangga-banggain Suga.

"Btw, kenalin ke kita lah si Junguk itu" Hoseok yang pada dasarnya emang suka salah nyebut nama orang cuma bisa dapet toyoran sayang dari Suga

"Jungkook woy! dasar kuda" ralat Suga

"Iye-iye dah serah, lu udah hampir dua bulanan ini promosiin adek lu kita kan penasaran kek gimana orangnya" bales Hosoek manyun manyun sok ageyo, Suga pingin muntah di tempat liatnya

"Ho'oh bener tuh kata si kuda, guwejuga penasaran neh" Taehyung manggut manggut penasaran

"Nggak! Ntar lu pade naksir adek guwa lagi..iyuwwwh gak, gak" Suga malah mensyuh-syuhkan Taehyung dan Hoseok macam kucing yang mau maling ikan

"Elaaah, kalo gitu mah gak usah banggain adek lo segala keless kalo ujung-ujungnya gak ngijinin kita kenalan ama adek lu" Taehyung keki, lalu balik lanjutin baca manhwa nya

"Serah, guwe yakin mata lo pada ntar malah jelalatan kalo liat adek guwe"

"Issh, adek lo laki apa cewek sih ?" tanya Hoseok

"Laki" bales Suga enteng

"Pffft...Ya elaaah, laki doang ! Ngapa kita ntar jadi jelalatan si ah" Taehyung yang nguping dari tadi merespon dengan senyuman mengejek disertai kekehan kekehan aliennya /? , Hoseok sendiri cuma _sweatdrop_ 'Ini suga gitu amat gak mau ngenalin adik lakinya,si Junguk'

"Lu belum liat orangnya sih Alien!" Suga mendelik keki

"Hahahah, emang kek gimana sih, sampe lo yakin banget adek lo bakal bikin kite jelala-" Taehyung tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena kehadiran seorang pemuda keburu mengintrupsinya.

"Permisi, ada Suga Hyung?" tanya seorang pemuda manis berseragam SMP, di depan pintu kelas X-A.

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar, 'anjay ini malaikat jatuh dari mana Ya Tuhaaan' pikir Taehyung nista, dan matanya tak mengedip barang sedetik pun. Gimana dengan Hoseok ?

'Imut, kayanya pas kalau guwe peluk' pikirnya, mulutnya menganga lebar karena merasa takjub dengan sosok indah di balik pintu kelasnya.

Suga yang tidak sadar akan reaksi sohib se geng nya, segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sosok itu

"Jungkook, ada apa?" tanya Suga

"Suga Hyung!" Jungkook senyum lebar sambil langsung memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu

Otak Taehyung dan Hoseok yang emang dasarnya lemot, kini baru berhasil memproses siapakah sosok di balik pintu itu

" _HAAAAH?! ITU JUNGKOOK?!JUNGUK?!_ " Teriak keduanya kompak, seisi kelas langsung mandang risih ke duo petakilan (Hoseok, Taehyung) begitu pula dengan Suga. Jungkook yang kaget langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Berisik woe duo petakilan!" teriak salah satu penghuni kelas X-A

"Persetan ye, itu ada malaikat di balik pintu lo pade malah gak sadar dan asik nge PES" balas Taehyung kalem . Hoseok ngangguk ngangguk semangat membenarkan perkataan Taehyung.

"Malaikat apaan elah, gak ada siapa-siapa juga"  
"HAH?!"Taehyung dan Hoseok balik liat depan pintu kelasnya, malaikatnya udah ilang! Andwaeee!

" _SUGA HYUUUUUUNG!_ " Teriak keduanya kompak.

* * *

-Taman belakang Sekolah-

"Jungkook, udah Hyung bilang kan, kalau butuh apa-apa telpon aja"  
Jungkook cuma memajukan bibirnya dan melihat Suga dengan tatapan memelas. Auwh Suga gak kuat liatnya ya Tuhan. Jungkook _Neomu Kiyopta_.

"...Tapi hyung, aku cuma mau bikin surprise aja" Jungkook memainkan ujung baju seragamnya

"Tapi kan surprise lewat telpon juga bisa Kookie sayang" Suga mengelus surai hitam adiknya dengan sayang

"Tapi kata temen Kookie, lebih seru kalau Kookie datang langsung"

Suga mengernyitkan dahinya heran,

"Emang Kookie mau ngasih surprise apa ke Hyung?"

Jungkook lalu merogoh-rogoh tas sekolahnya, mencari sesuatu, lalu mengeluarkannya

" _TADAAAAA!_ KOOKIE DAPET NILAI SEMPURNA DI UJIAN BAHASA JERMAN HYUUUNG!"

Jungkook memperlihatkan kertas ujiannya, 100 ! dan Suga akan semakin gencar mempromosikan adiknya ini ke geng petakilannya. Uhuk. Suga macam ibu-ibu yang promosiin anak gadisnya ke tetangga sebelah.

"WHA!DAEBAAAK!" Suga lalu memeluk erat Jungkook dan setelahnya mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas

"Ehehe ini berkat Hyung" balas Jungkook yang memperlihatkan eye smilenya,ugh bunuh saja Suga sekarang ya Tuhan

Tanpa disadari keduanya, sudah ada dua sosok yang mengamati interaksi antar dua kakak beradik itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung dan Hoseok

"Hey kuda, menurut lo gimana?" pandangan Taehyung natap lurus ke Suga-Jungkook

"Apanya yang apa Alien ?" Hoseok juga fokus, dan sesekali hidungnya terdengar seperti orang flu

"Itu adiknya si Suga"

"Oh, imut..pas buat dipeluk, menurut lo ?" Hoseok noleh ke Taehyung

" ** _WHA_** -Anjirr ngapa lu mimisaan ?!" Taehyung jelas kaget, liat Hoseok udah bercucuran darah gitu dari idungnya.

* * *

"Hyung, itu tadi suara apa ya ?" Jungkook bergidik ngeri, mendengar suara manusia tapi tidak melihat sosoknya

"Bentar ya Kookie sayang,biar Hyung cek dulu"

'palingan si kuda sama alien ini mah' batin Suga

"Hyung ikut!" Jungkook yang pada dasarnya penakut ditinggal sendirian,langsung nyamber tangan Suga

" _Geez_ , ya udah ayok"

* * *

"WHOY!ALIEN!KUDA! NGAPA PAKE PADA SEMBUNYI-SEMBUNYI SEGALA ELAAH" Suga menyibak semak-semak persembunyian kedua sohibnya itu

"SUGA?!" jengit keduanya karena ketahuan

"H-hyung bisa ngomong sama kuda sama alien?" cicit Jungkook di balik punggung Suga. Auwh Jungkook polos banget.

'SUARA MALAIKAAAT' batin Taehyung

'ADUH-ADUH MIMISAN GUWE DENGER SUARANYA' batin Hoseok

"Bukan Kookie, itu cuma temen sekelas hyung kok"

"Whoy, berhubung guwe lagi baik hati. Nih, guwe kenalin adek guwe yang selalu guwe ceritain ke lo lo pada tiap hari"

Jungkook blushing parah, Suga, hyung nya suka ngomongin dia di depen temen-temennya. Aduh kalau Hyung nya cerita yang malu-maluin gimana. Jungkook mau gali liang aja ya Tuhan, ngubur diri. Jungkook hiperbolis.

"Jungkook ayo kenalin diri" titah Suga, Jungkook pun keluar dari balik persembunyian punggung kakaknya

"Ha-halo, anu..em..Jungkook imnida" Jungkook bungkuk hormat 90derajat.

"t-Tae-Taehyung Imnida..."Taehyung ngeper ngenalin diri, omegot Malaikatnya kini cuma berada kurang lebih 1 meter di depannya. Bunuh aja Taehyung ya Tuhan!

"Hey Hoseok, lu gak mau ngenalin diri ?" Suga ngernyit liat Hoseok yang diem aja kaya patung

"Heh kuda!" Taehyung nepok punggung Hoseok keras

"AH!eh! oh! Ha-halo! hehehe, Hoseok imnida" kesadaran Hoseok baru balik, setelah Taehyung nabok punggungnya keras.

"Ah ne~ Halo Hoseok hyung" Jungkook senyum cerah secerah bohlam 10 watt ke arah Hoseok

 _ **GUBRAKKK**_

 _ **"**_ WOE KUDAAA! NGAPA LO PINGSAN!" Taehyung goyang-goyangin tubuh Hoseok yang udah pingsan sambil pasang muka senyum damai, senyum damai ? Iye, kan Hoseok gak kuat denger suara Jungkook. _Uhuk._

"ANJIR ELAH INI SI KUDA" Suga cuma najong-najongin pelan kaki Hoseok

"H-hyung, di-dia kenapa?" tanya Jungkook was-was dan khawatir

"Au tuh" jawab Suga acuh tak acuh

Taehyung lalu mendelik ke arah Jungkook

"Jungkook mau tau hyung ini kenapa?" tanya Taehyung ke arah Jungkook sambil noel-noel pinggang Hoseok  
"Ne..."balas Jungkook

"Coba kau senyum, sambil menyapa nama ku" Taehyung senyum ganteng ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook bingung, apa maksudnya perintah tadi

"Apa hubungannya ?" Tanya Suga, dan Taehyung cuma bales dengan senyum sok-misterius nya, ceilah

Karena Jungkook penasaran, ia lakukan begitu saja perintah Taehyung

"Hai.. Taehyung Hyung" Jungkook senyum dengan eye smilenya

 _ **GUBRAKKK**_

Oke-Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang pingsan

Wajah Suga yang pucat makin pucat ketika Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, sedetik kemudian Suga hanya mampu berteriak sembari memegang kepalanya frustrasi

" ** _WADEHAQ?!_** BENER KAN DUGAAN GUWE! ADUH SALAH FATAL GUWE NGENALIN JUNGKOOK KE LU LU PADE"

"H-hyung?" Jungkook yang bingung makin bingung. Udah dua teman hyung nya itu mendadak pingsan entah karena apa, sekarang hyung nya yang udah kaya orang kesurupan sambil najong-najongin itu dua temennya.

"WOYY BANGUN WOYY! KUDA ! ALIEEN!LO JANGAN NAKSIR SAMA ADEK GUWE PLISSS!"

 **END/TBC?**

* * *

Whahaha, sorry kalo garing dan penataan kalimat yang amburegul emeseyu. Sorry kalo ada kesamaan ide, tapi ini jelas guwe ketik dengan hasil pemikiran murni otak guwe yang kopong. Entahlah lagi seneng aja sama pair KookGi atau SugaKook. Mau itu brothership kek, pacar kek, abah-anak kek, guru-murid kek, temen petakilan kek, apa aja hayu lah asal SugaKook/KookGi ngahahah.

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Brother**

 **Chapter 2: Usaha**

(Tae-Hoseok-Centries)

.

.

.

Cast : Jungkook-Suga (Brother)

Suga, Hoseok, Taehyung: 1 SMA

Jungkook: 2 SMP

Boy x Boy

Alur kecepetan/kelamaan

Latar gak jelas

BTS belongs to God, Their Parents, and BigHit Entertainment

* * *

Setelah kejadian tempo hari dimana Taehyung dan Hoseok pingsan di taman belakang gegara liat Jungkook adiknya si Suga yang sumpah mampus _UNYU BINGITS_. Duo petakilan ini pun tidak henti-hentinya menerror Suga, Kakak Jungkook, pemilik 'sah' Jungkook meski dalam batas kakak-adek.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Suga dapet spam sms dari Taehyung dan Hoseok

.

.

-SMS Taehyung-

' _Suga, please gimme your brother number. I really miss your brother so badly TuT_ '

"Anjay ini si Alien, baru juga ketemu sekali"

' _Sugaaaaa...adek lu sekolah dimana ?_ '

 _'Agussss...Jungkook punya fb gak ? twitter? path? instagram ? line ? whatssapp? emailnya apa?'_

ebuset ini Alien, udah kaya stalker aja

' _Sugaaaaaaa..._ '

' _Sugaaaaaaa..._ '

' _Sugaaaaaaa...Susu Gandumm_ '

 _._

 _._

 _dan beberapa sms lainnya yang tak perlu disebutkan karena kelewat gak penting_

dan Suga pun membalas sms Taehyung dengan CAPS JEBOL saking keselnya di spam si Alien.

" _JANGAN SUKA SAMA ADEK GUWE!PULANG SANAH KE PLUTO!_ "

 _'Sugaaaa...jangan bikin guwe ntar jadi arwah Alien penasaran!'_

Persetan!

.

.

-SMS Hoesok-

' _Suga, Junguk udah bobok belum ?_ '

Suga sweatdrop, ini anak gak pas ngomong gak pas sms tetep aja salah nyebut/nulis nama adeknya

 _"Belom"_ bales Suga singkat

' _Tolong bilangin dong ada yang nge fans sama dia gituh~_ '

"Kookieee ada yang nge fans sama kamu lho~~~!" Teriak Suga dari ruang televisi, Jungkook yang lagi cuci piring di dapur bales teriak

"Siapa Hyung ?"

"AKU~~HYUNG MU~~~ kekekek" Anjay Suga tolong, kalau ada Hoseok di tempat udah pasti Suga ditendang ke langit ke tujuh

"ISSH, Hyung mah jangan main-main! Mau Kookie lempar ini piring beling ke muka hyung ?!" Jungkook kesal dikerjai Suga, Suga sendiri cuma terkekeh-kekeh unyu /?

"Lempar hyung dengan cintamu aja Kookie~~"

"YAK!HYUNG!" Untung jarak dapur dan ruang televisi agak jauh, kalau nggak? oke-riwayat pemuda bernama asli Min Yoongi ini pasti akan berakhir dengan lemparan piring -beling- terbang Jungkook

Oke- Balik ke SMS Hoseok

" _Udah guwe sampein_ " bales Suga

' _Gimana reaksinya Sug ?_ '

" _Biasa aja_ "

' _Kok bisa begonoh?_ '

" _Iye, dia nyesel punya fans kek elo Seok_ "

' _Sug...lo jangan main-main ah, pasti lo gak sampein kan? Iya kan ? Guwe bunuh lo tengah malam ini_ ' tersirat nada ancaman di balik sms Hoseok. Suga mah nyantei aja, elah ini kuda pasti cuma gertak doang. Bunuh?wakakak punya nyali apa si kuda , elah praktek biologi bedah kodok aja dia nangis kejer.

 _'Sug...Bagi nomernya Junguk lah'_

 _'Kalo guwe sms lu mah pasti pesen guwe direkayasa terus ama lu'_

wkkk tau aja tabiat Suga kek gimana

' _AGUSSS WOY!_ ' Hoseok yang keki smsnya gak dibales-bales akhirnya pake senjata andalan /?

 _'HEH CEBOL!'_

 _ngik_

 _"KAMPRET! UDAH SONO BALIK KE KANDANG! JANGAN NGURUSIN ADEK GUWE!"_

 _dan selanjutnya Suga menon-aktif kan hpnya_

* * *

Suga sendiri jelas jengah dengan teror teror -gak mutu- dari duo sohib petakilannya, gimana nggak?

.

.

 **-Jam Pelajaran Matematika-**

"Tae, pinjem penghapus dong"

"Nih Sug" Taehyung melempar penghapus karetnya, Suga menangkapnya dengan cekatan tapi, kok..ini penghapus item-item gini ? ANJAY TAEHYUNG! Dia nyoretin pesan terselubung di penghapusnya

 _'Kasih guwe nomer adek lu'_

 _'Kalau nggak, guwe sama Hoseok bakalan bertindak'_

njay, ini anak bedua bakalan ngerencanain apaan sih, Suga merinding disko

Taehyung dan Hoseok nyengar-nyengir psikopat

* * *

 **-Jam Pulang-**

Suga berjalan menuju loker sepatunya,

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Krrieet -**_ _dan membukanya perlahan,_

.

.

Mata Suga yang asli sipit lalu berubah melotot melihat isi lokernya, terdapat sebotol kecil susu beserta notes kecil, bertuliskan

 _ **'SUG! KASIH KITA NOMER TELPON JUNGKOOK KAGA ?! KALAU NGGAK KITA SUMPEHIN LU BANTET SELAMANYA MESKI KITA TERUS NGASIH SUSU KE ELU!'**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tertanda- Alien Tampan(Taehyung) dan Kuda Kece (Hoseok)_**

 _ **P.S: Salam cinta untuk si malaikat, Jungkook .Sarangheyoo~mumumu**_

 _ **"Kudaaaaa!Alieeeen!Guwe tulis nama lo berdua di Death Note ntar!"**_

* * *

Atau pas Hoseok tiba-tiba membajak ruang siaran

.

.

 **Ruang Siaran**

"Ekhem..ekhem..tes tes.." Terdengar suara Hoseok menggema di seluruh kelas

"Ya!Ekhem , bersama Hoseok disini, kuda kece cetar membahana badaiiii Uulalaaa"

"Maaf ruang siaran dibajak sementara~ hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa pesan singkat aja _khu khu khu_ " Hoseok sok sok tertawa misterius

.

Taehyung yang kini lagi sibuk baca manhwa terbarunya kini mendelik kaget mendengar suara Hoseok yang sumpah kek kuda liar.

 _'Ngapain itu si kuda'_

Suga yang lagi asik main COC cuma mendengus sebal denger suara si kuda

 _'Ish-tu anak, obatnya pasti abis'_

 _._

"Nah-langsung aja, untuk temen ah nggak, sohib guwe yang paaaaaaaaaaaaling guwe sayangi sejagad raya dunia-akherat" Hoseok memulai intronya

"Plis ya plis...guwe mohon dengan sangat... guwe udah gak sanggup lagi...ukh"

.

"Sug...itu si kuda ngapa sih ? Kaya sembelit gitu" tanya Taehyung yang udah gak bisa fokus lagi sama manhwa nya

"Meneketengteng...kesurupan kali Tae"Suga bales pertanyaan Taehyung dan masih fokus pada COC nya

"Jangan-jangan kesurupan adek lu Sug!"

" WHOY! ADEK GUWE MASIH IDUP ALIEN!" Suga memberikan deathglare gratisnya pada Taehyung

"Yahh~ siapa tau kan...kkkk" Taehyung ketawa laknat

.

"SUGAAAA! MINTA NOMER JUNGUK PLISSSS!ATAU KALAU NGGAK GUWE SEBARIN AIB LU SEKARANG JUGA!" Ancam Hoseok dari ruang siaran

Taehyung cuma membatin _'tuh kan si kuda kesurupan adeknya si Suga'_

Suga yang cuma dengerin Hoseok gertak gitu cuma kekeh-kekeh unyu sambil mikir

 _'alaaah...aib guwe apaan sih,palingan juga cuma kurang_ _ **'tinggi'**_ _doang'_ aih-aih Suga dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam mengakui bahwa dia itu ceb- coret _**mini**_

"Sug- gak lo samperin aja tu si Kuda ?" saran Taehyung

"Ngapain ? Buang-buang tenaga aja. Mending tenaga guwe guwe simpen buat nemenin Kookie ke _Temjon_ (Timezone)"

dan Taehyung cuma memutar bola matanya malas, "Guwe juga mau keless"

" _Whateve_ r lah, btw hasil ulangan kimia kita kok belum keluar keluar ya?" tanya Taehyung entah pada siapa

Hoseok di sebrang sana yang merasa diabaikan, akhirnya mendapatkan secercah ide untuk menakuti Suga

" _Eh bentar-bentar guwe dapet hasil kertas ujian dari seongsannim buat kelas X-A. Nah- Min Yoongi...nilai Kimiamu..._ " Hoseok kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dari ruang siaran

.

" _ **BAZEEEENG!"**_ Suga yang sumpah paling anti sama nilai pelajarannya yang diumbar-umbar langsung aja datengin Hoseok di ruang siaran

.

 _dan berakhir dengan pintu ruang siaran yang didobrak paksa oleh Suga dan najong-najongin si Hoseok._

 _'GYAAA AMPUN SUG! CUMA CANDA!' Ringis Hoseok yang udah pasrah di tajong-tajongin Suga._

 _'Tiada maaf bagimu!'_

 _'Makan noh tendangan maut guwe'_

.

.

.

Tapi, yang namanya Hoseok sama Taehyung itu emang bebal. Gak peduli seberapa ngototnya Suga gak mau ngasih nomer HP Jungkook, duo petakilan ini pasti akan mencari seribu cara lainnya. Sejak bertemu dengan Jungkook, quote mereka berdua pun berubah menjadi:

 _ **"BANYAK JALAN MENUJU JUNGKOOK!"**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **LOL**_

* * *

"Seok, lu ada ide lagi gak neh buat dapetin nomernya si Jungkook ?" Taehyung yang lagi makan es batangan noleh ke arah Hoseok yang lagi mainan Keong. Jangan tanya kenapa ada Keong. Btw, mereka lagi di halaman belakang rumah Hoseok.

"Ada sih" bales Hoseok kalem

"' paan ?"

Hoseok nyengir kuda, lalu mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ah gitu ya, tumben otak lu jalan Seok _"_ Taehyung memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan ' _leh uga_

"Iyalah, emangnya lu yang otaknya _stuck_ mulu di yadong" balas Hoseok dengan tampang _pokerface_

" _Anjir lu!_ "

* * *

 **22.00 KST**

 **Depan Rumah Suga-Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~**_

Bel rumah Suga - Jungkook berdering nyaring

Suga yang lagi lenjeh-lenjeh depan ruang tv dengan santainya nyuruh Jungkook yang lagi asik sibuk tugas ngegambar di sampingnya

"Kookie, liatin dong itu siapa yang dateng"

Jungkook cuma merengut kesal melihat Hyung nya yang selalu seenaknya menyuruh dia, mending kalau Jungkook emang lagi nganggur, lha-ini dia lagi ngerjain tugas

"Kenapa gak Hyung aja ? Kookie lagi ngegambar, nanggung nih :(" Jungkook memperlihatkan gambaran belum jadinya ke arah Suga, sementara Suga sendiri cuma menguap bosan.

"Kookie, Hyung mu ini lagi mager. Ntar drama koreanya keburu abis nih. Udah buruan liatin sanah"

Faktanya, Suga itu merupakan kakak yang paling ' _mager_ 'an yang Jungkook ketahui. Susah kalau udah begini. Aegyo macam apapun yang Jungkook punya gak bakal mempan kalau Suga udah terserang penyakit kronisnya, _**Mager.**_ dan Jungkook cuma bisa pasrah selain menuruti perintah Hyung nya yang super duper magerin.

.

.

Jungkook lalu mengintip intercom nya, lalu melihat seonggok eh dua onggok manusia disana

 _'Eh kaya kenal'_ pikirnya

"Ini siapa ya ?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian

 **-di teras rumah-**

Hoseok dan Taehyung terkejut, bukan, bukan terkejut seperti bertemu hantu. Tapi lebih tepatnya terkejut karena yang menyambut lewat intercom bukan si Suga yang super duper magerin dan pelit -dalam urusan ngasih nomer Jungkook-, tapi Jungkook! Jungkook woy! Malaikat unyu bergigi kelinci alalalala... Hoseok dan Taehyung kegirangan setengah mati terlebih mendengar suara pujaan hati yang- _asdfghjkll_ gak bisa dijelasin dengan kata-kata.

Oke-mereka girang

Tapi wajah mereka tetep poker face

Gak mau keliatan hina di depan Jungkook. _Ahaq_

"Ha-halo Jungkook. A-aku Taehyung. Masih inget ?" Taehyung lagi-lagi _ngeper_ ngomong didepan Jungkook . Taehyung nerves. Hoseok yang disebelahnya cuma nyikut pinggang Taehyung pelan sambil bisik-bisik

 _"Tae,ngapa suara lu jadi kaya anak ayam kejepit pintu heh ?"_

 _"Shuddup Kuda, guwe patahin leher lo biar tau rasa"_

Hoseok cuma terkekeh-kekeh kuda, ah dia hampir melupakan _Junguk_ kesayangannya itu

"Hai _Junguk_ , ini Hoseok Hyung, masih inget?" kini giliran Hoseok yang ngenalin diri lebih tepatnya mengingatkan _Junguk_ kesayangannya itu

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, Taehyung? Hoseok ?

.

.

"AAAAHH! HYUNG YANG KEMARIN PINGSAN ITU YA?!" teriak Jungkook ketika berhasil mengingat-ngingat siapa dua orang di depan rumahnya ini. Oke-ingatkan Taehyung dan Hoseok untuk menggali kuburan nya sendiri. Kurang tengsin apa coba dikatain ' _Hyung yang kemarin pingsan itu ya ?'_ oleh gebetan sendiri.

Suga yang sedari tadi lenjeh-lenjeh, langsung bangkit dari sofa dan mendelik tidak suka mendengar teriakan Jungkook

"Kookie? Siapa yang ada di luar ?" Teriak Suga

"Ah! Ini ada Taehyung sama Hoseok Hyung!" Jawab Jungkook

" _WHAT THE?!_ KOOKIE JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYA!" Suga panik, jangan sampe itu dua temen petakilannya masuk rumah. Bahaya. Danger!. Siaga satu! Adiknya bisa di- ah sudahlah, Suga macam emak-emak yang anak gadisnya direbutin sama tukang ojeg pengkolan. WHOY SUG

"EH KENAPA HYUNG ? _WAE ? WAE ?_ " Jungkook ikutan panik

"POKOKNYA JANGAN BUKA! BIAR HYUNG YANG NANGANIN MEREKA. KAMU BALIK AJA SANA NGEGAMBAR"

Jungkook kicep liat Hyung nya ngamuk-ngamuk, tapi tidak lama kemudian

"Suga Hyuuuuuung~~~" Jungkook memeluk Suga erat. Suga kicep

"Apa?"

"Heheheh nggak, Kookie cuma seneng aja kalau Hyung udah gak mageran gini, jadi Kookie bisa lanjutin nge gambar yeeey~!"

.

.

Jungkook, perlu kau ketahui. Hyung mu yang super duper mageran itu bakalan berubah jadi gak mager kalau itu menyangkut tentang duo petakilannya yang berusaha PDKT denganmu.

Suga brother-complex? hm-bisa jadi, bisa jadi, tapi itu masih dalam tahap normal. Mungkin tepatnya Suga itu lebih seperti emak yang protektiv terhadap anak gadis satu-satunya.

.

.

"Ada urusan apa ?" Kini Suga yang menginstropeksi duo petakilan lewat intercom

"Hhh ngapa elu sih Sug, guwe kan pengen denger suara adek lu" -Taehyung kecewa berat gak denger suara Jungkook lagi

"YES! Ngapa elu Sug ?" tambah Hoseok

"Adek guwe belom selese ngerjain tugas nge gambarnya. Udah mending lo balik aja, lagian udah malem" usir coret saran Suga.

"Hoo...eh bentar-bentar kita bawain Daging nih Sug" Sergah Taehyung sebelum Suga keburu matiin interkom nya

 ** _"DAGING?! DAAGING?! DAAAGIIIINGGGG?!"_** Nada suara Suga udah kaya tokoh figuran Spongebob yang teriak coklat saat spongebob dan Patrick jualan ! Suga kalap daging.

Taehyung dan Hoseok otomatis langsung nutup kedua telinga mereka masing-masing

 _'Anjir ya si Suga emang gila daging'_ batin Tae-Hoseok kompak

"HYUUUUUNG ADA DAGINGGG DIMANAAAAA?!KOOKIE MAU!" Fokus Jungkook pun langsung buyar dan berhubung makan malam tadi cuma ramyun doang dia masih lapar.

"DI LUAR KOOK!"Seru Suga  
.

.

Tanpa sadar Suga malah membuka pintu rumahnya, yang merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya

"Hai Sug-" Sapa Tae-Hoseok saat melihat Suga membuka pintunya

 **"** _ **GYAAA!HAAAAI JUNGKOOK!/JUNGUUKKK!"**_ Fokus Tae-Hoseok teralihkan ketika melihat Jungkook ngintil di belakang Suga. Teriakan mereka gak kalah heboh sama warga yang antri sembako

"HAAAAI HYUUUUNG!" balas Jungkook gak kalah berisiknya sama duo petakilan, tak lupa menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang unyu. Auwh auwh Hoseok dan Taehyung  
mati-matian nahan diri buat gak meluk Jungkook karena ada -emaknya- coret Suga didepannya yang melototin mereka berdua, di jidatnya seolah-olah ada tulisan

 **'senggol bacok!' 'lu nyenggol adek guwe, guwe bacok pala lu pade!'**

 _ **'Anjir serem'**_ batin Tae-Hoesok

"Anjir, bisa-bisanya guwe kena trap sampah kaya gini" Suga berkata lirih pada dirinya sendiri menyadari kebodohannya.

Tae-Hoseok cuma cekikikan dan bisik-bisik 'salah siapa lu kalap daging'

"Hyung ? Hyung bawa apaaaa?" Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat ke arah Taehyung dan Hoseok bergantian.

 _ **UGH-**_

 _ **HEART ATTACK**_

 _ **JUNGKOOK. NEOMU. KIYOPTA.**_

 _Someone call the doctor please!_

Taehyung dan Hoseok merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga

Karena ketidaksanggupannya melihat kadar imut Jungkook yang diatas level 9999%

oke mereka alay -lagi

Iya

kaya

 _Wota_ _Jeketi 48_

 _._

 _._

Tapi mungkin setelah ini Tae-Hoseok akan resmi jadi wota nya Jungkook. _Uhuq_.

.

.

"Eng..ah..er..hai " Taehyung yang kadar nervesnya makin tinggi karna mendadak Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung.

 _'Gyaaa! Tangan Jungkook halus mulus kecil unyu aaaaa'_ batinTaehyung nista

"Huaaaa...Taehyung Hyung bawa daging !" seru Jungkook. Suga padahal dalem hatinya kalap juga pengen itu daging segera memenuhi roga lambungnya.

 _'Anjir si Alien tangannya dipegang Junguk. Huwaaa mamaah Hoseok juga mauuu'_ batin Hoseok pilu

dan Tuhan ternyata mendengar dan mengabulkan permintaan Hoseok saat itu juga.

"Hoseok Hyung! Ini daging buat siapa? Buat kita kaan" Tangan Jungkook kini beralih ke tangan Hoseok. Hoseok hampir jumpalitan kalau gak inget malu depan Junguk sang gebetan

"I..iy.."

Belum sempat Hoseok menjawab, Suga sudah keburu memotongnya

"Iyalah Kookie, ngapain mereka bawa cuma buat dipamerin doang"

.

.

Jungkook hendak memeluk kedua sahabat Hyung nya itu sebagai bentuk terimakasih tapi Suga berdehem kemudian

"Jungkook jangan peluk mereka. Kalau kau peluk nanti mereka pingsan lagi"

"eh?" Jungkook bingung, lalu menatap Taehyung-Hoseok bergantian.

Taehyung dan Hoseok sendiri cuma cengengesan, padahal dalam hati mereka udah sumpah serapahin Suga

 _'Anjir Sug,lu mau guwe santet pake Ki Joko Pinter apa' -Taehyung_

 _'Sumpah guwe sumpahin lu bantet Sug kaya adonan kue' -Hoseok_

.

.  
"Ah kajja Hyung masuk kedalam!" ajak Jungkook

"Ah-ani, sebenernya kita mau. Cuma, besok ada ujian Fisika. Jadi...kita langsung pulang abis ini" Sesal Taehyung sembari menyerahkan keresek isi daging pada Jungkook

Suga cuma menyeringai setan,

' _Hahahah suruh siapa lu pade mampir ke rumah guwe pas besok mau ujian Fisika'_

"Hmm. Baiklah" Jungkook merengut kesal

"Anu... _Junguk_ sini bentar deh" Hoseok mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat, membisikkan beberapa kata, Jungkook mengangguk ngangguk beberapa kali tanda mengerti.

Suga sendiri cuma mendelik tidak senang melihat acara bisik-bisik Hoseok-Jungkook

.

"Nah. Suga, _Junguk_ /Jungkook kita pamit dulu ya. _Bye_ " Pamit Hoseok-Taehyung

"Bye Hyuung~ Makasih yaa!~" Jungkook kelewat semangat melambaikan tangannya

"Daah kuda~alien~ sering-sering ya ngasih guwe giniaan!" teriak Suga yang emang pada dasarnya cinta mati sama daging

.

.

Hoseok-Taehyung POV

 _'Iya, tenang. Kita bakalan sering-sering ngasih lu buat nemuin Jungkook/Junguk Sug muhahahah'_

 _'Btw, lu gampang banget ditaklukin cuma pake daging ngahahah'_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Omake**

1

"Seok, lu ada ide lagi gak neh buat dapetin nomernya si Jungkook ?"

"Ada sih" bales Hoseok kalem

"' paan ?"

Hoseok nyengir kuda, lalu mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

 _"Kita sogok Suga pake daging, terus kita samperin rumahnya. Dia kan kalau udah urusan sama daging pasti kalap"_

 _"Lha apa hubungannya sama dapetin nomer Jungkook"_

 _"Taehyung, untuk dapetin anak ayam yang baru netes setelah dilahirin Induknya. Lu mesti jinakkin induknya dulu"_

"Ppffft...Maksud lo- Suga itu diibaratin induk ayam ? Terus Jungkook anaknya ?"

"Ye gitu deh" bales Hoseok menggendikkan bahu sembari tersenyum geli membayangkan Suga bagai induk ayam. Gahahah hina _banget!._

"Ah gitu ya cara kerjanya, tumben otak lu jalan Seok _"_ Taehyung memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan ' _leh uga_

"Iyalah, emangnya lu yang otaknya _stuck_ mulu di yadong" balas Hoseok dengan tampang _pokerface_

" _Anjir lu!_ "

.

.

"Btw, dapet daging darimana ? Uang jajan guwe mah mana cukup"

"Tenang...ntar guwe palak si Jimin. Keluarganya kan buka kedai daging asep" Hoseok mainan keong lagi

"Sip, palakin aja itu anak. Cebol dia mah" bales Taehyung yang sumpah gak nyambung.

.

.

2.

Setelah beres makan

"Kookie, tadi kau dibisiki apa oleh Hoseok"

"Ah tadi..Hoseok Hyung bilang. Di balik sterefoam daging ada kertas "

"Kertas?" Suga mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Iya, ada nomor Taehyung dan Hoseok hyung disana. Kookie diminta misscall ke dua nomor itu"

 _ **BRAK -**_ Suga gebrak meja makan gak nyantei

"TERUS KAMU UDAH MISSCALL KESANA?!"

"I..I..iya hyung..." Jungkook gemeteran ketakutan kalo udah liat Suga jadi gini

 _"ANJAY GUWE KECOLONGAN! KOOKIE BESOK GANTI NOMORMU! HYUNG GAK MAU TAU!"_

 _._

 _._

dan berakhir dengan Suga yang merutuki kebodohannya tidak menangkap maksud terselubung dua sohib petakilannya yang tiba-tiba ngasih daging gratisan coret colongan.

* * *

Maapkeun guwe yang awam dalam hal update mengupdate, ihiks. Padahal tadi udah di update tapi malah kehapus, maapkeun soalnya format tulisannya jadi gaje. Masa jadi bold semua ihik. Ada yang mau jadi pembimbing guwe mungkin dalam nerangin format penulisan ffn :'') ? Btw ratingnya gw naekin jadi T. Gak yakin bahasa amburegul guwe bisa dicerna sama para penghuni K+ heuheu

dan btw sorry banget ini buat yang udah minta tbc, baru bisa lanjut sekarang. Eheu maapkeun maapkeun. Maap juga kalau lawak garing krenyess kaya ayam geprek. Entah ini guwe mau masukin Jimin apa kaga, masih galau _eeaak_. Btw, enaknya Jungkook jadian sama siapa ? Gimana kalo sama guwe aja? ngahahahah /dibakar reader.

So...then,

 **Mind to review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Brother**

Chapter 3: Bantet

(Suga-Jimin Centries)

.

.

Cast : Jungkook-Suga (Brother)

Suga, Hoseok, Taehyung: 1 SMA

Jungkook: 2 SMP

Boy x Boy

Alur kecepetan/kelamaan

Latar gak jelas

BTS belongs to God, Their Parents, and BigHit Entertainment

* * *

Siang itu wajah Suga kusut, sekusut pakaian anak kost yang males nyetrika bajunya sendiri. Berbeda jauh dengan wajah dua sahabatnya yang memasang mimik cerah bahagia, secerah matahari paginya Telettubies. Kenapa wajah Suga kusut ? Jelas dari pagi telinganya dicekoki oleh ocehan-ocehan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang gencar memberikan kabar gembiranya bisa smsan dengan adiknya. _Kabar gembira bagi Hoseok dan Taehyung~ Kini mereka bisa smsan dengan Jungkook~_

"Heh Sug itu muka udah jelek jangan ditambah jelek lagi pake cemberut gitu" ujar Hoseok yang mandangin Suga cuma ngaduk-ngaduk mie nya gitu aja tanpa nafsu. Oke-mereka gak di kelas. Mereka lagi di kantin. Suga mendelik sebal pada Hoseok, kalau Hoseok disampingnya mungkin Suga akan menggigit lengannya tanpa ampun. Suga rabies ? Iya. Lupa belum disuntik semenjak kena gigitan anjing rabiesnya si RapMon, tetangga sebelah yang so' so' gaul suka ngomong english gitu.

Taehyung yang baru dateng dengan nampan isi nasi goreng dan jus jeruk gak berhenti cengar-cengir gak jelas kaya orang kesurupan.

"Ngapa lu alien ? kesurupan ?" lagi-lagi Hoseok yang bertanya. Suga terlalu malas bicara nampaknya hari ini.

"Eh ?" Taehyung pura-pura gak denger, dan lalu mendaratkan bokongnya tepat disamping Suga.

"Tsk, jangan pura-pura gak denger elaah... guwe juga tahu dari mimik lo, lo lagi bahagia" Hoseok mandang males Taehyung. Suga mandang Taehyung dengan tatapan _'i dont care'_ nya.

"Heheheheheh" Taehyung cuma garuk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya yang gak gatel,lalu dia memperlihatkan layar Ponselnya pada Hoseok. Mata Hoseok membulat sempurna,

"ANJIR TAE! GUWE JUGA MAU!" Hoseok menatap tak percaya apa yang ada di layar ponsel Taehyung

"NGOHAHAHAH SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT !" Taehyung lalu menyentil dahi Hoseok cukup keras. Suga yang merasa terabaikan dengan percakapan dua sohib petakilannya dengan tanpa merasa berdosa merebut ponsel Taehyung yang masih digenggam Hoseok begitu saja. Apa sih sampe bikin Hoseok juga kepingin.

Mata Suga lalu membelalak sempurna dan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Taehyung dan Hoseok merasakan ada aura yang menguar gak enak dari Suga. Lima detik kemudian...

" _ANAK PERAWAAAAANNNN GUWEEEE!_ " Suga menjerit histeris

HAH?!

Seisi kantin langsung noleh ke arah Suga. Hoseok dan Taehyung noleh ke arah lain pura-pura gak kenal

 _'Hah Suga punya anak?'_

 _'Siapa yang dinikahin Suga ?'_

 _'Hah ? Suga yang bantet itu punya anak perawan'_

 _'Hah? Kok pas nikahan guwe gak diundang'_

dan bisik-bisik gak mutu lainnya dari penghuni kantin

.

.

Emang apa sih yang ada di layar ponsel Taehyung

 _ **-Screenshot 10524381215381-**_

 _Taehyung : Jungkook, besok sabtu ada acara gak ?_

 _Jungkook : Nggak, kenapa Hyung ?_

 _Taehyung: Bisa temenin Hyung beli buku ?_

 _Jungkook: Eh ? Kok minta Kookie?_

 _Kenapa gak minta Suga Hyung aja ?_

 _Taehyung : Udah minta...tapi dia nya males :'(_

 _Kamu tahu kan ? Hyung mu itu mageran._

 _Pleaaaseee... ya...ya...ya ? :'(_

 _Jungkook: Ok Hyung_

.

.

Oh pantesan Suga teriak gak woles, orang adeknya dimodusin buat ngedate sama si alien.

Taehyung lalu merebut ponselnya dari Suga

"Issh Sug! Lu malu-maluin aja, tau gak -_-" Taehyung risih dengan ke protektivan Suga

"BODOOO! Itu anak perawan guwe kok lu ajak jalan sih?!" Suga nyewot

"Perasaan lu cuma abangnya deh Sug, bukan emaknya" bales Hoseok males

"Iye, lagian Jungkook gak keberatan ini Sug" Taehyung lalu menyantap nasi gorengnya seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dan Suga cuma menjedukkan pelan kepalanya ke meja.

 _"Anak. Perawan. Guwe"_ gumamnya lemah. Sebagian nyawanya udah ilang entah kemana.

"Sug, mie gorengnya buat guwe ya. Mubadzir noh" Hoseok yang gak peka cuma fokus liatin mie goreng Suga yang bahkan cuma baru masuk ke lambungnya sesuap. Suga lalu menatap tajam Hoseok dan menggebrak meja.

 _"Makan noh Mie Goreng guwe! Dasar kuda gak peka!"_ lalu Suga meninggalkan dua sohibnya itu begitu saja.

 _Penghuni kantin lainnya lalu berbisik-bisik lagi_

 _'Oh Suga nikah sama Hoseok'_

 _'Terus punya anak perawan'_

 _'Eh taunya si Taehyung suka sama anaknya'_

 _'Hmm kisah persahabatan yang unik dan rumit'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **LOL. Whatdefuk**_

 _._

 _._

Suga yang sore itu pulang dengan kondisi lemah letih lesu lunglai tanpa dua sohibnya cuma bisa ngelus perutnya yang cacingnya udah bunyi kruyuk kruyuk gitu demo minta makan gegara siang tadi Suga males makan .

 _'Kuatkan Hambamu ini ya Tuhaan'_ batin Suga nelangsa

 _'Anjir rumah guwe masih jauh ternyata'_ Suga melihat ke arah perempatan sekolahnya. _Hell!_ Dia baru nyebrang kurang lebih tiga meter dari sekolahnya. Suga please!

"Yaampun rumah guwe bisa ditarik aja gak sih!" Suga teriak kesel terlebih karena perutnya laper rumahnya masih jauh dan Suga dalam kondisi mager. Kalau udah gini Suga tak lebih seperti kakek-kakek yang terjebak dalam tubuh bantet dengan muka baby face.

Tanpa sadar ada orang dibelakangnya yang memperhatikan dan mendengarkannya.

 _"Pfft" dengusnya tertahan_

Suga menoleh, menatap garang. "APA LO NGETAWAIN GUWE HAH?!" Suga menyalak pada orang dibelakangnya.

"Ups. Nggak, siapa yang ngetawain" tanyanya balik dengan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Serah! Guwe tau lo ngetawain guwe. Guwe gak mau tahu lo siapa! Dan berhenti ngetawain guwe!" Suga menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah orang tersebut dengan kesal.

Orang dibelakangnya hanya menghendikkan bahu sembari tersenyum bingung

 _'Ini orang PMS ya'_ pikirnya

.

.

Merasa diikuti oleh orang yang sama dengan yang menertawakannya tadi, Suga lalu menoleh lagi dan menatap tajam orang tersebut

"Lu gak puas apa ngetawain guwe ?! Sekarang lu ngikutin guwe. Guwe salah apaaaaa ?!" Suga menjerit frustrasi

dan pada akhirnya tawa orang tersebut meledak keras

"Pfft...HAHAHAHAH...Oh My... Yaampun...HAHAHHAHAH" Orang itu memegang perutnya dengan kedua lengannya.

 _'Ini orang pedenya udah melebihi langit ke tujuh'_ pikirnya

"Aish...jinjja, dia udah gila" Suga menggumam pelan

"Ah mian..mian..aku tidak mengikutimu. Itu rumah ku" Tunjuk orang itu pada sudut jalan dimana tertulis _**'Kedai Daging Asap Park'**_ yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Park?" Suga mengernyitkan dahinya heran, tunggu kaya pernah baca. Tapi dimana. Pikirnya

"Ah namaku Park Jimin" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah. Min Yoong- _**Kruyuuuk**_ " dengan seenak udelnya cacing-cacing di perut Suga keroncongan.

 _'Ajig, mati aja lu cacing! Ketauan banget kan guwe lapernya depan ni orang'_ Suga menyumpah serapahi cacingnya sendiri /?

"Ah namamu Min Yoong kruyuuuk" tanyanya dengan nada jahil sembari menaikkan alisnya sebelah

 _ngik_

"Min Yoongi! Tuan Park Jimin **Cebol** !" Suga menekankan kata cebol pada akhir kalimatnya setelah mengamati pemuda didepannya ini ternyata uhuk _**bantet**_ uhuk.

"YHA! Mengacalah Tuan Min Yoong _**kruyuuk**_. Kau juga _**cebol**_ " Balas Jimin tak terima

"Hnnngggggrrrh" keduanya saling melempar deathglare.

Tapi tidak lama.

Karena apa ?

Karena

eh

karena..

 _ **KRUYUUUK**_

 _'Hell ! cacing lu bisa diem bentar gak sih!' Inner Suga menjerit sejadi-jadinya_

"Tsk. Biasanya guwe gak pernah baik sama orang" Jimin natap males ke arah Suga.

"Hah?" Suga melongo

"Udah sini ikut guwe, guwe traktir lu Min Yoongi _Kruyuuk_ " Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jimin lalu menyeret Suga ke rumah sekaligus kedai keluarganya.

" _WHO-WHOY!"_

 _._

 _._

"Aku pulaaang"

"Ah chim-chim selamat dataang" Ibu Jimin yang sedang fokus mengurus pelanggan hanya berteriak balas kedatangan anaknya tanpa sempat menoleh.

 _'Hah?Chim-chim? Anjay geli banget nama panggilannya. Mendingan guwe, Suga. Nama panggilan yang imut dan keren kek orangnya. Muhahahah'_ narsis Suga dalam hati

"Ngapa cengengesan gitu?" tanya Jimin yang liat Suga cengengesan gak jelas

"Nggak, nama panggilan lu geli banget tau gak. Chim-chim ? _Ngahahahah"_ kini giliran Suga yang ketawa gak karu-karuan

"Kampret emang! Emang nama panggilan lu apa ?"

Ibu Jimin yang mendengar anaknya seperti berbicara dengan seseorang lalu menoleh ke arah Jimin

"Jimin kau bawa temanmu eoh ?" tanya Ibu Jimin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Suga. Suga membungkuk hormat.

"Ah iya, aku berniat mentraktirnya eomma. Dia sainganku dulu waktu ada lomba rapper"

Hah?!

.

Hah?!

.

Rapper?

.

Demi bulu hidung Hoseok! Suga seumur-umur gak pernah nyoba jadi rapper!

Lomba ? Lomba dimaneee? Paling banter Suga itu cuma lomba balap kelereng, itu pun nyaris kali kelerengnya ketelen Suga. Pas ditanya kenapa kelerengnya nyaris ketelen. Laper, katanya.

.

"Jimin lu!" Suga nyikut Jimin yang ngarang bebas tentang dirinya.

"Ssst, diem! Ntar guwe ceritain"

.

.

.

"Oh. Jadi gitu..." Suga membuka suara setelah selesai dari acara mari menyantap daging asapnya. Tiap kali Jimin mau nraktir temennya dia harus ngarang bebas biar ibunya percaya. Kenapa ? Akhir-akhir ini ia sering dipalak oleh seseorang.

"Iya, maka dari itu..."Jimin belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya karena melihat Suga yang menatapnya miring 45derajat ditambah bibirnya yang merengut imut.

Tunggu.

Imut?

Aish Jimin lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya pasti sudah konslet. Masa ia berpikir orang di hadapannya itu imut.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Suga

"Tidak apa" jawabnya singkat

Suga lalu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Aku kesal sekali hari ini" Suga merengut kesal matanya menerawang entah kemana

"Eh? Kenapa ?" tanya Jimin penasaran

"Aku punya adik laki-laki"

"Ya, terus?"

"Adikku manis, lucu, baik hati, dan pintar. Aku tak pernah menyangka punya adik seperti dia" Suga tersenyum manis sekali jika ia memikirkan adiknya yang satu itu. Jungkook.

Sementara Jimin sendiri hanya berpikir _'Tunggu...jangan-jangan dia...incest'_

Seolah bisa menangkap pikiran Jimin, Suga hanya tersenyum manis

"Aku tidak incest. Hanya saja... Adikku masih kecil, dia baru kelas 2 SMP. Sementara kedua sahabatku kini menyukainya. Salah satunya malah sudah akan mengajaknya kencan" tatapan Suga terlihat sendu

Jimin hendak bersuara tapi Suga lebih cepat menyuarakan isi hatinya lagi

"Kau tahu? Rasanya dilema saja, di satu sisi aku tak mungkin mencegah sahabatku menyukainya. Tapi, di sisi lain ada perasaan tidak rela ketika adikku membagi perhatiannya pada yang lain"

dan Jimin membatin _'AH...Seperti itukah rasanya orang yang terkena brother complex.'_

"Karena itulah..." Suga lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin yang menganggur di atas meja. Jimin gelagapan. Suga menggenggam kedua tangannya lembut. Ditambah senyuman Suga yang terlihat manis bak gula-gula

" _Yong-Yongi ?_ " Suara Jimin terdengar bergetar, _nervous_.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau bersedia ?" Suga memasang tampang melasnya yang paling melas

" _Be-ber-bersedia apa?_ " Sumpah Jimin gak kuat liat Suga yang pasang tampang melas gitu minta dipeluk /eh

dan Suga malah mengeluarkan aegyo mautnya pada Jimin. OKE-FIX-JIMIN GAK KUAT!

Kamera mana kamera! Kontestan bernama Park Jimin melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera karena diduga tidak kuat melihat aegyo maut dari makhluk yang diketahui bernama Min Yoongi!

Oke-maaf ini bukan acara dunia lain.

"K..k..katakan saja, akan kubantu jika ak..aku bisa. Dan hentikan tatapan itu" jawab Jimin kemudian sembari melepaskan genggaman Suga.

Suga sumringah kemudian, tapi sebelumnya ia sempat menampilkan smirknya yang tak terlihat Jimin karena Jimin masih gak kuat natap Suga.

Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling Suga malah mencengkram kedua bahu Jimin dan menyeringai setan berbeda jauh saat ia menampakkan aegyo mautnya tadi yang terlihat seperti malaikat.

"SIP! AYO KITA HANCURKAN KENCAN SAHABATKU DAN ADIKKU ITU! _khu khu khu_ "

dan Jimin hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar

 _'MAMPUS ! GUWE MASUK KE MASALAH ORANG LAIN LAGI !'_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Omake

1.

"Suga Hyunggg~~~?" Jungkook yang resah dan gelisah karena sudah menjelang petang Hyungnya itu tidak kunjung pulang. Jungkook udah mulai panik dan hampir nangis. Pasalnya Jungkook itu penakut ditinggal sendirian. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan telpon masuk. Jungkook lalu mengangkatnya dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

"Suga Hyung! Kookie takut!" terdengar isak tangis Jungkook

"A-ah Maaf Jungkook ini Taehyung Hyung" balas Taehyung dari sebrang sana

"O-oh..." tersirat nada kecewa kecewa di balik suara Jungkook

"Kau-kenapa Jungkook ?" tanya Taehyung penuh dengan kekhawatir an

"A-ani... itu...em... Suga Hyung belum pulang... _hiks_...Jungkook takut... _hiks_..ukh" Jungkook berusaha menahan tangisnya namun gagal. Taehyung yang mendengarnya makin merasa khawatir, suara tangis Jungkook entah kenapa membuat hatinya seperti disayat-sayat. Sakit sekali.

"A-apa perlu Hyung menemani mu disana Jungkook?" saran Taehyung

Jungkook menggeleng pelan yang pastinya itu tak terlihat oleh Taehyung

"Tidak perlu Hyung, terimakasih. Rumah Hyung jauh kan? Suga Hyung pernah cerita, kalau dari sekolah, Hyung perlu naik kereta dua kali"

"Ah, tak masalah kalau kau butuh teman"sergah Taehyung menawarkan dirinya kembali.

"Ani, Suga Hyung tak suka kalau aku begitu banyak merepotkan orang lain hehe"

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan sungguh!"

"Terimakasih atas perhatiannya Hyung, tapi sekali lagi, tidak. Berkat Hyung aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku akan menelpon Suga Hyung sekarang. Tak apakah jika telponnya ku tutup?" tutur panjang lebar Jungkook

"A-ah ne, ehm.. Jungkook?"

"Ya?"

"Kabari aku jika Suga belum pulang juga"

"Tentu. Terimakasih Hyung"

 _ **PIP -sambungan telpon terputus-**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung POV

Suga-pantas saja kau membanggakan adikmu itu setiap hari eoh, tidak hanya wajahnya yang manis, tutur katanya pun halus. Dia juga pintar. Saat mendengarnya menangis bisakah aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Dia manis sekali. Bisakah kau ijinkan aku untuk memilikinya. Ah!

 _-Taehyung POVs end_

 _"Suga bantet! Cepet pulang Oy! Adek lo tuh nangis di rumah sendirian lu gak balik-balik!"_ Taehyung pun sukses mengirimkan pesan singkatnya pada Suga.

* * *

2.

"Eomma pinjem HP dong~ Hoseok ketinggalan selangkah nih sama si alien~" Hoseok narik-narik baju eommanya yang lagi nonton drama korea

"Hoseok! Sekali nggak ya nggak ! Salah sendiri pulsa kamu hambur-hamburin buat maen poker. Jadinya apa? Nilai biologi mu ancur Hoseok!"

"Eomma~ Tapi Taehyung besok sabtu ngajak _Junguk_ kencan"

"Serah. Sekali nggak tetep nggak. Sana belajar! Atau eomma ambil microsd mu Hoseok!"

"Gyaa Eomma JANGAAAN! Iya eomma! Hoseok bakal belajar!" dan Hoseok lalu balik ke kamarnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Susah emang kalo punya Eomma Dosen IT kaya gini dan Hoseok cuma mewek dalam heningnya malam _"Junguk-hiks...pengen sms an"_

* * *

Authors Note

Oke chapter ini emang lebih fokus sama si Suga dan Jimin, bukan adeknya. I'm feel so sorry about it tbh gak ada Jungkooknya di cerita utama *sungkem. Guwe masukin moment VKOOK di Omake jadi- Tolong jangan keroyok guwe

Dan kadar humornya agak guwe kurangi dikit, pengen ngegambarin perasaan Aa Suga yang dalem banget gitu ke dedek Kookie. _Uhuk._

Btw makasih support review follow sama fav nya, guwe jadi merasa berarti dimata kalian :'']/peluk reader satu-satu /siapaguwe

Anyway, guwe nulis ini dalam masa UTS lho sekarang /gak ada yang nanya. Jangan contoh guwe ya ngahahahah. Buat yang masih atau mau UTS belajarlah yang rajin, biar nilai bagus, nilai bagus dapet beasiswa, dapet beasiswa biar bisa ketemu bias ntar. Amiin /iniapaansih

Ok. As usual

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
